


夺还之物

by hotaruR (lovemary)



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemary/pseuds/hotaruR
Summary: 多宝丸x百鬼丸*现代设定，动画是真实存在的异世界，年龄同动画*12话为核心，含一丢丢原作梗*多辆列车出没注意





	夺还之物

周五放学后，多宝丸躺在卧室的双层床上铺，专心地玩着手机。  
“多宝丸。”  
听到哥哥叫他，多宝丸循着声音望去。百鬼丸走进屋，手里拿着几本书，想一并递给他。多宝丸见状，忙丢下手机坐起身，双手接过百鬼丸的书。总共四本：一本漫画，两本科幻小说，还有一本是童话  
“哥哥，这本前几天不才读完了吗？”多宝丸趴在床边护栏上，打算将手中的童话书还给百鬼丸。  
“书签，在那里夹着。”  
百鬼丸边回答，边踩着台阶到上铺，多宝丸往旁边让了让，百鬼丸便枕在弟弟的枕头上，在他身边躺下。  
“书签不放在继续读的书里，还有什么意义啊。”多宝丸笑笑，放下精装本童话，伸手取过了另外三本，“今天想听我读哪个？”  
百鬼丸思索着，义手缓缓触着三本书的书脊。每本书的书脊上都贴着多宝丸特意为他所做的盲文书名。决定好先读的书后，多宝丸则与哥哥共享一个枕头，并不算宽敞的床铺刚好能容下他们两个现在的身形。多宝丸一只手举着书，另一只手从百鬼丸的脖子与枕头之间的空隙穿过，揽着哥哥的肩膀，为他读书。  
百鬼丸记得很清楚，自第一次“奇迹”发生的那日算起，已经经过十年了——今年是他与多宝丸在这张床上依偎着念书而渡过的第十个夏天。

“⋯⋯哥哥！”多宝丸不满地叫了他一声，搁下正在读的书，伸出食指，在他额头上轻轻弹了一下。  
“什么？”  
“想什么呢？再走神就不给你念了。”  
“不行。”想也没想，百鬼丸脱口而出。  
“为什么不行？”多宝丸往百鬼丸身边蹭了蹭，按住他的双肩，嘴唇贴近耳朵。百鬼丸自觉耳朵阵阵发热，多宝丸的呼吸多半都吹到了他脸上，弟弟低声道：“除非⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸转过脸，盯着多宝丸独特的灵魂花纹，心跳忽然加速起来。难道他现在想要做⋯⋯  
一时间无人说话，心跳快得似乎要震破百鬼丸的耳膜。就在他忍不住要问时，多宝丸慢悠悠地开口了。  
“除非哥你去给我拿零食和饮料。”  
百鬼丸讶异地盯着多宝丸，多宝丸说完便松开他的肩膀，翻了个身，背对着他，顺手抄起一本书，哗啦啦地翻着书页。  
百鬼丸皱了皱眉，终究还是拿弟弟没办法。下床走到卧室门口，才想起忘了问他要吃什么。  
“冰箱里有我做的生巧，已经切完块了，哥只要把碟子端过来。”  
“嗯。”  
多宝丸扭头望着百鬼丸，见他身影消失在了墙后，便丢下书，长长地呼出一口气。多宝丸闭上眼，努力让自己冷静下来。本来只想跟百鬼丸开个玩笑，但当多宝丸真的凑近盯着哥哥的脸时，身体却不受控制地起了反应。如果这时去亲他抱他，他一定会吓一跳。多宝丸不喜欢有人来打扰百鬼丸听书，更不想仅因为自己的冲动就去烦哥哥。  
嘴上支使百鬼丸去拿吃的，多宝丸却是放不下心。厨房在一楼，他们两个的卧室在二楼，家中虽宽敞，多宝丸仍很担心百鬼丸拿食物的途中被什么东西绊倒。于是他踩着双层床的台阶下地，走到卧室门前便放轻脚步，靠着楼梯栏杆，探身望向站在楼下厨房的百鬼丸。百鬼丸打开冰箱，取出生巧，又倒了满满一大杯饮料，拉开身边抽屉，抓了两根吸管，将这些都放到一个托盘里，准备端上楼。动作爽利，完全不像一个盲人。多宝丸见他哥快回来了，返身几步冲回上铺躺下，仍假装看书。  
不过多宝丸并不知道，他一溜出卧室，百鬼丸就看到他了。  
百鬼丸心里明白弟弟是为了他，不愿把他当成一个“不正常”的人对待。他默默地接受弟弟的心意，因此也从来不说破。对百鬼丸来说，装作看不见多宝丸也很困难，宛如水波一样的明亮灵魂如此耀眼。别说是在仅有他们两人生活的家中，就算身处熙攘的人群里，他也能毫不犹豫地分辨出多宝丸的身影。  
百鬼丸返回卧室，见多宝丸背朝着他看书，什么也没提，只是端着托盘坐回他身旁。  
多宝丸将两根吸管放进杯子，杯子与书搁在他们中间，拿起一块生巧，另一只手戳了戳百鬼丸的脸。“哥哥，啊——”  
百鬼丸依言张嘴，多宝丸便把巧克力塞入他口中。  
“好吃吗？”  
百鬼丸点点头，生巧已在嘴里化作甜浆，他也拿起一块，送到弟弟唇边，连手指一起同时被多宝丸含在了口中。  
“唔⋯⋯”多宝丸细品着甜点，总觉得似乎是少放了点什么，既不是奶油，也不是可可粉或者别的东西。  
“是不是冻太久了？”多宝丸问他哥，“还是太硬了？”  
“没关系，”百鬼丸回答着他，又吃了一块。嘴中塞满了生巧，活像为了过冬而储粮的仓鼠，声音听起来含混不清，“我喜欢。”  
多宝丸听哥这么说，也就不再多琢磨，重新拿起刚才念的那本书，继续往下读。  
这次百鬼丸聚精会神地听着弟弟念书，多宝丸手中的书翻过了一页又一页，直到声音已有些沙哑。百鬼丸端起那杯饮料，给多宝丸吸其中一根吸管，他含住另外一根，仅几口杯子就见了底。  
“今天就到此为止吧。”多宝丸合上书，看了看时间，又扭头望望窗外。他们的家建在离海不远的小山丘上。从家中窗户向外张望，大海景致尽收眼底；此刻，海与夕阳同时拥抱着这件卧室，给予它温暖。  
“明天，也要继续读。”百鬼丸轻轻地说。  
多宝丸牵着百鬼丸的义手，用力握了握。  
“当然。只要哥你想听，我就会一直读，直到——”多宝丸慢慢抚上百鬼丸的后颈，“你一听到我的声音，就想捂住耳朵为止。”  
不会的。百鬼丸在心中说道。  
两人的脸越凑越近，百鬼丸眼见多宝丸的灵魂逐渐将他温柔地包围，脸颊在弟弟的手掌下渐渐发热，从掌心传递而来的暖意迅速漫延全身，心情变得愉悦又浮躁。多宝丸唇舌上的热度如一针甜甜的药剂，治好了躁热的心，副作用却是使他迷醉。  
多宝丸一边吻着百鬼丸，边推开摊放在哥哥身后的书，圈住他身体，两人一同倒在了床铺上。

气息逐渐变得狂乱，仅靠亲吻已不能满足。百鬼丸将手探入多宝丸的衣服里，顺着他的后背肌肉移到腰间，摸到系在弟弟胯上的腰带，用力拽了拽。多宝丸拉住哥哥不安分的手，接着百鬼丸听见金属与皮具相碰而发出的叮当清响，伴着布料窸窣，腿上肌肤很快就感到了丝丝凉意。因为看不见，所以不知道弟弟把他的裤子扔哪儿去了。多宝丸隔着内裤亲吻那被高高撑起的地方，他股间又有了强烈的感觉，那里竟涨得更硬。一想到弟弟将他所有的变化都看在了眼里，百鬼丸的心几乎要跳出胸膛，企图用手挡住通红的脸，多宝丸却扯住了他的袖子，不让他遮掩。

“哥哥，”多宝丸凑在百鬼丸耳边悄悄地说着，热气吹着他的脸颊，“以前都不知道，原来我的哥哥这么‘坦诚’啊！”  
“我没⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸脸上时红时白，却不好替自己分辩，伸手要扯弟弟的脸，多宝丸笑了一声，轻易地躲开了。  
“差点忘了跟你说。”多宝丸又捧住百鬼丸的脸颊，百鬼丸已经分不清楚究竟是弟弟的掌心更热，还是他自己的脸颊更烫。  
“我也和哥哥一样，”多宝丸说，“一样‘坦诚’。”  
“多宝丸⋯⋯”  
唇上传来的炙热一吻令百鬼丸晕晕乎乎的，他又听见多宝丸拉开了用作双层床台阶的某个抽屉，再清楚不过弟弟找的是什么，这也意味着他们要认真做了。  
“哥哥。”  
百鬼丸听见多宝丸咬开了润滑液的瓶盖。  
“嗯。”  
“我想抱你。”  
“嗯，我也是。”  
百鬼丸点点头。他并不讨厌弟弟对他撒娇，相反，他乐于回应。  
多宝丸掰开他双腿，强行挤进他腿间，托起百鬼丸的腰，顺手把枕头塞到他腰下。股间传来一阵熟悉的冰凉，却令百鬼丸兴奋起来。弟弟的手指伴着湿滑的液体挤进了他狭窄的后穴，百鬼丸不禁倒抽一口气，血液瞬间涌到了脸上，指腹轻轻揉按着他的敏感处，他意识模模糊糊地想要挺起腰，身体却直发软，多宝丸俯下身亲他，他张开嘴，让弟弟尽情占有他的唇舌。几番亲吻后，嘴唇已被吻得微肿，手臂也在不知不觉中勾上了多宝丸的脖子。  
“差不多了⋯⋯”多宝丸说着，拔出埋在哥哥后穴的手指。多宝丸解开百鬼丸胸前的衣服扣子，张口吸住了他的乳头。百鬼丸喉间发出声声呻吟，身体一阵颤，却向着多宝丸挺起胸膛，乳头在弟弟的口中变得坚硬挺立，股间也涨得更加难受。多宝丸从哥哥的胸膛上抬起头，望着那两点红润，他突然知道生巧究竟缺少什么了。  
多宝丸叼起一块生巧，趁着生巧没完全融化，送到百鬼丸唇边，百鬼丸突然尝到生巧的味道，心里虽奇怪，还是张嘴咬住了。甜美的滋味在两人嘴里散开，百鬼丸一边吞咽甜浆，一边与弟弟热吻，心里只觉得多宝丸的唇舌更甘甜；股间来了一阵强烈的感觉，顶端溢出的液体滴落在弟弟的手掌，更加湿答答的了。多宝丸咬着生巧，直往百鬼丸的小腹上涂抹。巧克力在他肌肤上缓慢融开，顺着身体淌到了床褥上。百鬼丸呼吸逐渐变得急促，手指不由得抓紧了床单。  
多宝丸拿起最后一块生巧，双手扶着百鬼丸已经站起来、轻轻颤动的硬挺，毫不犹豫地将生巧涂了上去——  
“多宝丸⋯⋯”百鬼丸心中突突直跳，不停地呼唤着弟弟，可是晚了一步，如今他的硬物变得比甜点还要美味。  
多宝丸舔了舔沾满巧克力的手指，深吸一口气，张口含住了他的“杰作”。  
“啊⋯⋯”百鬼丸轻叫出声，眯起双眼，只顾着堕于快乐，欲望被多宝丸含在嘴中，快感催促他挺起腰摇摆，大脑一片空白，除了多宝丸以外这时他谁都不需要⋯⋯  
温热的液体尽数喷到了多宝丸的嘴里，他伴着巧克力一起咽下去，低叹了口气。  
“哥哥还是这样，为什么不多忍一下？”  
百鬼丸喘息着，多宝丸摸着他绯红的双颊，直到他能勉强开口。  
“谁让你这么做。”  
“不舒服吗？”  
百鬼丸避开了多宝丸的目光，多宝丸轻声发笑，随即又换上了一副严肃的口气。  
“哥哥只顾着自己享受，是不是把我忘了？”  
热血直往百鬼丸的脸上撞，心又突突乱跳起来，他没忘，但是⋯⋯没等他再说话，多宝丸就堵住了他的嘴，他口中再一次尝到了生巧甜腻的味道。  
弟弟抱住他的腿根，尽量向两侧拉开，坚硬抵住他湿软的后庭，用力挺向前挺去。  
“哈啊！”百鬼丸不禁大声呻吟，仿佛胸中的空气一下子就被抽走了，他咬紧嘴唇，既羞耻又是快乐。  
“别哭啊，哥哥。”多宝丸故意这么说，身体却浅浅地抽动，直到他充分适应，不至于太痛。  
“我⋯⋯没哭。”  
话音未落，多宝丸就朝着百鬼丸倾身使力，那里进入得更深了，百鬼丸抱紧多宝丸的肩，好缓解下绵延不绝的快感。脸颊忽然感觉湿乎乎的，他微微吃惊，心脏先是猛地收紧了，然后又狂跳起来。  
“那这是什么？”  
多宝丸停下来，拭着百鬼丸脸上的泪水，他很清楚不过是生理性的眼泪。既然哥哥不承认哭了，那么他也要趁着这个机会和哥哥开开玩笑。  
“⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸将头扭了过去，多宝丸看着他的脸一直红到了耳根。但多宝丸却没有料到，百鬼丸很快便再次直视他，双手也捧上了他的脸。  
“给我。”  
多宝丸睁大了双眼，脸上阵阵发烧。他一时得意，竟忘了哥哥面对欲望一向不遮掩，直白的表达无论多少次都会令他措手不及。多宝丸怔怔地望着哥哥，百鬼丸迟迟等不到他的回应，索性搂过他的脖子去吻他的嘴。多宝丸如梦初醒，扶住哥哥的大腿，往他喜欢的地方用力顶去。如得甘霖一般，百鬼丸迎着弟弟的动作，仰起头大声呻吟，多宝丸也在他耳畔低声喘息，随着身体一阵美妙的颤抖，百鬼丸前后同时达到了高潮，多宝丸抱着他，全部射在了他身体里。  
“去浴室吧，哥哥。”  
百鬼丸点点头，等到呼吸逐渐平稳，多宝丸才把他从床上拉起来，百鬼丸刚站到地上，白浊便顺着他的大腿流了下来。多宝丸瞥了一眼地上曾属于他的点点滴滴，又看了看不知道什么时候掉到地面上的书，牵过百鬼丸的手，两人一同走出卧室。  
浴室里，多宝丸本想马上打开花洒洗澡，却抬头望见对面镜子中衣衫不整的百鬼丸，百鬼丸身上只挂着一件衣服，脖颈间的红痕隐约可见，两条纤细的腿间流淌着他的⋯⋯  
多宝丸转身抱紧百鬼丸，心脏怦怦乱跳，百鬼丸一点也不觉得意外，伸臂回抱住弟弟，嗅着他皮肤上的汗水。  
百鬼丸被多宝丸按在贴在墙面的等身镜上，义手抵住冰凉的镜面，额头枕在义手上。多宝丸分开他的臀瓣，将火热的粗硬又一次欺进他的身体。  
“嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸双手扶着镜子，他一边呻吟，边听他的身子挤压镜子时发出的细碎声响，而这声音几乎要被他与多宝丸的肉体相撞声盖过，他勉力抬眼望着镜子里多宝丸的灵魂，口中呼出的团团热气模糊了镜中的身后人。多宝丸发觉他哥几乎站不住了，于是忙搂住他的腰，防止他继续往下滑，望着沾满水汽的镜子，隔着薄雾，他们仿佛身处另一个世界。纠缠着的手指在镜面划出一道道清晰的水痕，只看眼睛以下的下半脸，两人看起来十分相似，尤其是鼻子和嘴唇的弧度。多宝丸另一只手捏着百鬼丸的下巴，强迫他侧过脸。  
“多宝丸⋯⋯”  
多宝丸吻住了呼唤着他的哥哥。百鬼丸张开嘴，主动迎着弟弟的唇舌，多宝丸伸手握住哥哥的硬挺。百鬼丸觉得不必再触着冰凉的镜子自然很好，但被弟弟火热的手掌握住，刺激得他的硬物一阵酥麻，脑中也轻飘飘起来。由于溺在情欲中，百鬼丸不知怎地碰到了花洒开关，热水瞬间将他们浇透，多宝丸把百鬼丸转过来面对他，水顺着哥哥的发梢滑过脸，湿发紧贴脸侧。多宝丸将手指插到哥哥发间，替他把粘在脸上的长发拢到耳后，虽然隔着水帘，他仍能看清哥哥俊秀的面庞上早没了平时那份冷清。  
多宝丸托着百鬼丸的臀瓣，把他抱起，百鬼丸后背靠着镜子，双腿熟练地缠在多宝丸腰上。多宝丸再次进入哥哥的身体，百鬼丸眯起眼，搂紧弟弟的脖子，整个人随着他的动作不断上下耸动，满足的呻吟声在浴室中回荡。又热又湿的软肉紧紧裹着多宝丸的欲望，哥哥的后庭仿佛欲求不满，含着他的坚硬大口吞咽，离开时又不舍，一直紧紧攀附着他，甚至热水也随着多宝丸的硬挺带进百鬼丸的后穴，那些水随着抽动加快，后穴淫靡声响不停，水流冲不淡浴室中的意乱情迷，直到两人都累得顺着墙坐在地上，才总算结束这一切。

“哥哥，把湿衣服脱下来吧。”  
多宝丸望着坐在浴缸边上的百鬼丸，或许是浴室闷热的缘故，他的脸还在发烫，百鬼丸的脸上已变回了平时的表情，心却突突地跳动。回想起刚刚才结束的情事，心头仍是甜甜的。百鬼丸把脱下来的湿衣服递给多宝丸，多宝丸连他自己的衣服一起，扔进了外面的洗衣篮。  
听到浴缸中的水放得差不多了，百鬼丸关掉热水，他跨进浴缸，弟弟却没跟他一起进来。  
“你去哪？”  
百鬼丸问他。  
“我拿衣服去，”多宝丸说，“洗完澡再光着身子进屋很冷啊，再说了⋯⋯”多宝丸瞥了眼泡在热水下面百鬼丸的腿，噗嗤一笑，“哥哥你现在不方便吧。”  
百鬼丸自觉脸又涨红了，双眉微蹙，撩起水便朝多宝丸泼去，听着弟弟踩水离开浴室的脚步声渐远，嘴角也浮起了笑。

多宝丸走回卧室，弯腰把掉在地上的书挨本拾起，唯独没看见书签，他心里一惊，忙到床铺上翻找，当他在枕头下找到它的时候，他才安下心。书签是十年前他为哥哥做的，上面的铅笔字迹虽已随着时间变淡，但他对哥哥的感情反而更盛从前。始于亲情，却未在此终结。多宝丸很清楚自己对哥哥究竟是什么感觉，他同父同母的亲哥哥——百鬼丸也一样。  
刚拿着书下床，搁在上铺的手机便响了，多宝丸顿时绷紧了神经。会不会是妈妈？他连忙把书签和书都塞进下铺百鬼丸的书包中，回到上铺，抓起手机一看，心情仿佛沉到了海底。原来是气象警报，大概是提醒未来两三天有烈风暴雨，多宝丸没再细看，只轻轻叹息了一声后便关上手机。他找出一把折叠伞，放进了百鬼丸的书包，然后从衣柜中找到他和哥哥的内衣，带上睡衣一起去浴室了。  
“你怎么了？”  
多宝丸一进来，百鬼丸便察觉到了不对劲。多宝丸的灵魂在他看来有些异常，变得稍微黯淡了。见多宝丸仍在发怔，他用脚轻轻踢了踢弟弟的腿肚子。  
“没事。”  
多宝丸敷衍着回答，双手掬起一捧水，浇在脸上。水流进眼里，视线变得模模糊糊的，加上浴室氤氲的水汽，眼前仿佛如某种电影过场镜头一般摇晃着渐渐淡出，小时候的回忆清晰地浮在了他脑中。  
在多宝丸小时候，百鬼丸完全不是现在这个样子，用他幼时的想法形容，这个哥哥甚至比服装店的假人真不到哪里去。别人家的哥哥会说会笑，会陪弟妹玩耍。而他自己的哥哥呢，甚至连皮肤都没有。即使哥哥天生如此，多宝丸依旧很喜欢他，究竟是为什么，他自己也说不上来。  
我的哥哥就是我的哥哥啊，多宝丸常常这么想。  
就算妈妈更偏爱哥哥，更关注哥哥一些也没有关系。但被母亲“忽视”的滋味并不是那么好受，多宝丸偶尔会因为这个原因躲起来偷偷哭泣，还好家里很大，他只要有心躲起来，无论是保姆还是经常接送他的司机，或者别的什么人，谁都找不到他。哭完了多宝丸会笑着跑去找爸爸，只要爸爸把他抱起来并举得高高的，他的心情就会像坐上了游乐园的小火箭一样，“腾”地一下就飞起来了。  
偏偏命运跟他们开了个玩笑。十年前的夏天，他迎来了生命中的转折点。  
那天晚上，多宝丸做了一个梦，他在梦中变成了一个古代贵族武士家的小孩，在众人的簇拥下长大，他有两个年龄相仿的小孩一直陪着他，在那个世界，那两个小孩就是他最棒的伙伴，甚至在他躲藏起来哭泣的时候，也同样能找到他。多宝丸很喜欢那个古代世界，但他很快便发现了不对劲的地方。  
那个世界没有哥哥。  
多宝丸惊醒了，他忙从床沿边探下头，见到哥哥好好地躺在自己的下铺。  
多宝丸悄悄地走下床，蹲在床边望着哥哥，哥哥睁着大大的“眼睛”，茫然地盯着天花板。他知道哥哥装了义眼，即使在熟睡中也不会闭眼。他家请了一位高明的医生，那医生给哥哥做了全套义肢，哥哥能自由活动的那天，妈妈高兴得哭了出来。他也很开心，因为哥哥终于能陪他一起玩了，虽然依旧是少了很多器官，不会说话也听不见，但他不介意。自那天起，妈妈将更多的精力投注到了哥哥身上，甚至忽略了爸爸的公司。他看着妈妈抱着哥哥，领哥哥出去玩，而将自己交给爸爸时，他也不介意，除了，鼻子忽然一阵酸⋯⋯  
当多宝丸见到哥哥还在，他便放了心，正要回到上铺继续睡觉，他听见身后一阵响动，回头看哥哥宛如陷入梦魇，在床上挣扎起来。  
“哥哥？”  
多宝丸摇着哥哥的肩膀，试图弄醒他，庆幸没过多久，百鬼丸像是渐渐苏醒了一般停止挣扎，他缓了一会，伸出义手，慢慢抚摸着多宝丸的头。  
多宝丸笑了，他真心喜欢他哥哥。  
但还是不放心，他等哥哥睡下，看了看表，还不到半夜，他决定要把哥哥刚才的情况告诉妈妈，等下妈妈哄完哥哥睡觉之后，说不定也会来哄自己睡觉。  
还没走到父母的房门前，他便听到父母在激烈地争吵。  
多宝丸趴在门边仔细听着，他越听，心里就越凉一分。爸爸要带着妈妈和他去国外居住，不包括哥哥。  
宛如那个古代异世界。  
多宝丸不知道怎么告诉哥哥，他不想抛弃哥哥，也想留在父母身边。哥哥听不到他的声音。  
后来父母几乎每天都在争吵，妈妈更是差点自杀，而爸爸借着给妈妈养病的名义，悄悄地办好了所有手续，他就要与哥哥分别了。  
“我都是为了你啊，多宝丸。”  
父亲对多宝丸说。  
不对。幼小的多宝丸望着爸爸冰冷的眼睛，他并不相信，那天晚上明明偷听到爸爸对妈妈说什么公司发展的话。爸爸厌恶哥哥，如果光明正大地抛弃哥哥就是犯罪，所以爸爸不能，一旦他有机会，就会如搬家时顺手扔掉一件垃圾一样，狠心扔掉自己的孩子。  
“你怎么选，多宝丸？”  
爸爸逼问他。  
事实上直到临走那天，多宝丸也没有做出选择，到了机场之后，趁着爸爸不在，他偷偷给哥哥的手机发了个信息，不过他知道哥哥根本听不见，所以没抱希望能收到回复。大约一分钟后，多宝丸的手机响了，他打开手机，盯了手机愣了好久。  
他收到了一条来自哥哥的回复，回复的内容是一些毫无意义的文字，甚至连不成句子。  
多宝丸紧紧地攥着手机，他简直不敢相信。  
在家闲时他教过哥哥怎么用手机，哥哥虽然看不见听不见，却很聪明，教他点哪里他竟很快能记住。多宝丸心觉有趣，便教他更多。难怪妈妈喜欢哥哥，如果哥哥能听见能说话就好了，这样他就可以与哥哥交流，妈妈也一定会更快乐。哥哥听不见手机铃声，没有四肢感觉不到手机震动，他根本无法知道自己什么时候给他发信息。  
为什么现在收到了回复？  
多宝丸瞪大了眼睛，心脏怦怦快速跳着，一个不切实际的想法钻到了脑子里。  
也许哥哥像多宝丸曾经看过的童话书和漫画那样，突然奇迹般地恢复了正常。  
多宝丸不再犹豫，趁父亲还没回来，他叫了一辆车，匆匆往家赶去。  
很快回到了熟悉的家，多宝丸却没敢进去。  
眼泪滴滴答答地落在了门前地上，他预感到他将要失去父母了。在这个世界，除了父母和哥哥外没有什么让他留恋的，不像在古代，他更没有什么必须需要守护的人或国家，父母在国外能照顾好他们自己，他们是大人。除了哥哥。  
泪水接连不断地从眼眶里涌出，多宝丸哭着扭头跑向离家不远的海滩。  
今天海边出奇地安静，沙滩上只有他一个人，平时来玩的人非常多，今天的一切都与平时迥异。多宝丸独自坐在沙滩上，遥望着宽阔的大海，海面在阳光下犹如铺满钻石的璀璨画卷，多宝丸又想起了那个梦中的古代世界，他甚至想象在古代陪伴着他长大的两个小伙伴踏着闪耀的碎钻而来，在他寂寞失落的时候听他诉说。正乱想着，口袋里的手机响了。  
不是爸爸，是哥哥。  
多宝丸接通了电话，电话那头自然没声音，通话持续了一会便被挂断了。  
这是怎么回事？难道有人拿了哥哥的手机恶作剧？  
多宝丸迟疑着，他正打算再拨回去，却听见背后传来了清晰的脚步声。  
后面那人轻轻摸了摸多宝丸的头。  
多宝丸讶异地转身，他看见哥哥站在他身后。  
“哥哥？”多宝丸擦了擦眼睛，看清那人的模样后便破涕为笑。  
“是你吗？”  
百鬼丸无声地点点头。  
此刻的百鬼丸与他早上在家时完全不一样了，长出了皮肤与右腿，鼻子和耳朵看起来也像真的。多宝丸尚不明白为什么哥哥会发生这种“奇迹”，他拍拍屁股上的沙子，站起来拉住哥哥的手。  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
百鬼丸将手机递到他手里。多宝丸明白了，因为哥哥听见了电话那头有海浪的声音，所以才知道他在这。  
还好自己回来了，多宝丸想。  
百鬼丸指指大海，又指指新长出来的耳朵，一把牵过多宝丸的手，拉着他往家走。  
“海浪⋯⋯很吵吗？”  
百鬼丸点点头。直至很久以后，多宝丸才知道当初百鬼丸是顶着多么强烈的不适感来找他的。

百鬼丸也做过和多宝丸相似的梦，只不过在梦中的古代异世界，他并不幸福。所以那天父母带着多宝丸搬离这个家，他很清楚自己不过是再一次被抛弃了。  
百鬼丸独自坐在空荡荡的大屋中央，他一遍遍地回忆梦中遥不可及的异世界，至少那里还有一个大人，亲切地陪在幼小的他身边。  
神佛终究还是眷顾了现在的百鬼丸，伴着撕心裂肺般的痛苦，本应永久失去的部分身体突然回到了他身上。  
不远处响声接连不断，吸引了初次听到声音的百鬼丸，如婴儿般探索世界，他朝着声源走去。通过触摸，他懂得是他的手机响了，凭着多宝丸曾经教过他记忆，再加上一部分运气，最后或许成功回复了一条信息。  
义手握着手机，百鬼丸慢慢走到窗户前。他打开窗户，温暖的风夹杂着潮湿的味道铺面而来。他听了很久远处隐约传来的海浪声，虽然打心底恐惧那些未知的声音，但面对着眼前漆黑的大海，胸中竟缓缓升起了更多对生的渴望。  
他想活下去。  
在看不到尽头的命运“黑海”中，百鬼丸抛下船锚，海底尽是礁石，时不时地沉重地击打着船锚心脏，他找不到属于他的海岸。  
百鬼丸打开手机，照弟弟教他的，回拨给他发信息的人的号码，电话通了，他听到电话那头有小孩子在啜泣。  
是多宝丸。  
百鬼丸将电话中听到的海浪声响反复记在心里，再聆听了一会窗外的海浪分辨方向，他确定多宝丸就在离家不远的海边。第一次独自走出家门，打开门的瞬间，巨大的声浪如罩网，把他牢牢围拢，他不安地左右顾盼着单调的视界，紧紧捂住双耳，拖着不由自主颤抖的腿，迈开步子，朝海边走去  
不要害怕。他时刻提醒自己。弟弟还等着他来接，见到多宝丸以前，绝不能从这喧嚣的世界中逃走。

百鬼丸像在命运的风浪中飘摇的小船，心寄宿在他的锚上，锚牢牢地勾着名为多宝丸的海岸。

后来他们就独自在这个家中生活，虽然妈妈开始会来探望，最终还是拗不过爸爸的强烈反对，于是来的次数越来越少。为此多宝丸心里闷闷不乐，但很快有件事令他暂时忘记了烦恼。多亏了“奇迹”，百鬼丸才能像正常人一样去上学，当百鬼丸在学校读一年级时，多宝丸也在家另外学了很多东西。  
比如说盲文，再比如说带着一把小梯子，把写好盲文书名的便签纸贴遍了如图书馆般大小的书房中所有的书上。  
某个热天午后，百鬼丸刚放学回家，多宝丸拽着他的手，将他领到书房来。  
“哥哥！你摸摸看！”多宝丸兴奋地拉着百鬼丸的手腕，领着哥哥的手放在书架上。百鬼丸摸到其中一本书的书脊时，心脏顿时剧烈地震动起来。他在书架面前逐步走过，所触到的每一本书他竟都读得出书名。见他惊异地摸着书本，多宝丸得意地笑了。  
“怎么样？以后哥哥想拿什么就方便多了！”  
“多宝丸⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸轻声叫着弟弟的名字，声音也在奇迹发生的同一天回来了。他上前几步，抱住弟弟明亮的灵魂，两人的双颊紧紧相贴，透过皮肤传来的暖意缓缓渗到了胸中最深处。  
“你要怎么谢我呢？”多宝丸笑着，忍不住开起玩笑。  
百鬼丸想了想，在多宝丸的脸上摸索，多宝丸怔住了，眼瞧着哥哥顺着他的脸，向下摸到嘴唇。多宝丸瞬间面红耳赤。  
“等一下！我说笑的⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸吻上了他的嘴。  
这一刻，时间好似凝固在了这间书房中。  
多宝丸双眼渐渐睁大，霎时全身仿佛有数道电流经过，哥哥的嘴唇比他最喜欢的软糖还要甜软很多倍。多宝丸猛地回过神，使劲推开了百鬼丸的肩膀。  
“别这样，”多宝丸轻轻地说，试着移开视线，却忍不住瞟向哥哥发红的双耳，“哥你从哪学的啊？”  
“漫画，”百鬼丸说，“昨天，你读的。”  
多宝丸忆起昨晚的确有这么一回事，只不过他给百鬼丸念的时候并没有多想，却不知哥哥竟记在心里了。  
“总之别再这么做了。”脸越涨越红，“绝对不能亲⋯⋯亲别人哦！”  
百鬼丸似懂非懂地点点头。  
“不说这个了，我还有样东西要给哥哥。”  
多宝丸拉百鬼丸到书桌前，两人一起坐在一张椅子上。阳光从身后巨大的玻璃墙照进屋，在地下投出他们长长的影子，浮尘在光中如星星般闪亮。多宝丸从抽屉里掏出一张硬纸，剪成比手掌长不了多少的长方形，最上端剪开个小孔，用一根细绳从中穿过，打结系好。  
“这给你当书签用。”他把自制的书签塞到了百鬼丸的手里，百鬼丸拿着书签，将多宝丸的感情紧紧捏在手里。  
多宝丸忽地想起了刚才哥哥亲他的事，脸烧得发烫，心情却愉快地似乎要飞上云霄。他从哥哥手里要回书签，用铅笔在上面写了几个字，再交还给哥哥。百鬼丸摸着书签，他几乎感觉不到笔痕。  
“你写了什么？”  
“这个嘛，”多宝丸笑着跳下椅子，“等将来‘奇迹’再发生，眼睛回来的那天，哥你就知道啦！”

“你在想什么？”浴缸中，百鬼丸挨着多宝丸身边坐下，他察觉到弟弟的心情在不知不觉间已变好。多宝丸终于从记忆中返回现实，看了看百鬼丸，实话实说：“我在想你。”  
百鬼丸虽不信，既然弟弟不再低落，他也没兴趣追问。多宝丸捏着他的下巴，在他唇上落下一个轻吻。无论什么吻他哥，哥哥的嘴唇都与小时候的味道一样。  
“今天脚底还痛吗？”  
多宝丸将手掌覆在百鬼丸的右脚上，摩挲着他真正的脚和腿。  
百鬼丸摇摇头，手指拨弄着身边的热水，“不疼了。”沉默了半晌，才继续说道，“今天我梦到了那边。”  
“异世界？”  
“嗯。”  
小时他们就知道，有一个真实的异世界存在。异世界的他们，主宰着如今他们的命运。百鬼丸昨晚吃饭时，突然脚底像被火烫到，热辣辣的疼痛甚至使他尖叫出声。直到晚上睡觉梦到异世界，他才明白究竟发生了什么。  
他和多宝丸都梦到过那个世界。现在梦境仍在继续。  
只是有一点他们始终不明白，梦境中异世界的时间与他们现在的并不完全一致，甚至有些错乱。按照异世界的时间线，直到近几天，百鬼丸才应该恢复他小时候早已从鬼神手中夺回的身体，例如皮肤耳朵等等。现在的百鬼丸似乎比异世界的百鬼丸要幸运得多，多宝丸时常担心异世界的哥哥，毕竟那边的他自己，目前还不知道有这么一个哥哥存在。  
这边的他们对异世界完全插不上手，无论发生什么，他们都只能默默地从梦中看着。  
两人无言。异世界所涉及的国家、武士与平民、纷乱的战事，对于这边两个普通的中学生而言，太过于沉重了。  
多宝丸首先打破了沉默。  
“哥哥，我们换个床吧！”  
百鬼丸讶异地望着他。  
“为什么？”  
“因为床上的巧克力⋯⋯”多宝丸不好意思地笑了笑，“都怪我，把巧克力弄得哪里都是。”  
百鬼丸一下子涨红了脸。一定是浴缸里的水太热的缘故。  
“那你去把它擦干净。”  
多宝丸手撑着脸，手肘支在浴缸边，望着百鬼丸轻轻叹气。  
“难道哥哥不想换个大床吗？”百鬼丸想起他和多宝丸做的事，张了张嘴，把想说的话又咽下去了。  
“还是说，你根本不愿意和我一起睡？”  
“⋯⋯双层床，不许扔。”  
多宝丸边点头边答道：“当然不扔。”  
现在睡的这张双层床，承载着他们许多回忆。  
“就找间空房吧，”多宝丸托着下巴认真思索，“哥哥想睡哪间？”  
“三楼，”百鬼丸脱口而出，“窗户正朝着大海那间。”  
“行是行，为什么偏要那间？”仅出于好奇，多宝丸问他。  
“那里，海的味道最明显。”  
嗅着海的味道，百鬼丸将会时刻提醒自己，他想努力生活下去，直到夺回完整的身体——然后继续活下去。

洗完澡，多宝丸在楼下做晚饭，忽然听见百鬼丸在楼梯上叫他，听起来十分焦急。多宝丸忙从厨房出来，询问百鬼丸发生了什么事。  
“你给我的书签，我找不到了。”  
“我把书签夹在最后念的书里，放你书包里了，”多宝丸跟着百鬼丸回卧室，“书包里找了吗？”  
“找了，没有。”  
多宝丸见双层床下铺堆满了百鬼丸书包里的东西，笔记本、练习册还有课本等等，看来哥哥已经找过很多遍了。他拿过刚才放书签的四本书，又仔细翻了一遍，结果与百鬼丸告诉他的一样。  
这就怪了。多宝丸又把空书包拿过来，仔仔细细地翻找，甚至不放过每一个缝隙，结果还是令人失望。  
“地上有吗？”百鬼丸坐在下铺看着他，问道。  
“没有。”  
多宝丸甚至连床底下都看过了，可还是没找到。书签不可能自己长腿，为什么就是找不到呢？多宝丸见哥哥脸上难掩失落，便坐在他身边宽慰他。  
“别难过了，哥哥，”多宝丸揽着百鬼丸的肩，“书签一定还在屋子里，并没有丢啊，说不定某天突然就找到了。”  
“但是，上面的字⋯⋯”  
“我还记得写了什么，如果直到哥哥眼睛回来的那天，书签还没找到的话，我就再给你写一次。”  
“现在告诉我。”  
“不行。”  
无论百鬼丸对他要求什么，多宝丸都会满足他，只有这个除外。他希望百鬼丸终能亲眼看到，这份从小时候便开始——确切地说，是从书房的那一吻而开始绽放的感情。  
百鬼丸见要求无用，便按住多宝丸的双肩，要去亲他的嘴，逼他说出来。多宝丸想尽办法也推不开他哥，他永远忘不了百鬼丸上初中的第一天，就当上了剑道部的王牌——刚进部就迅速赢了所有前辈而一战成名。而多宝丸，从来没打胜过他哥一次。多宝丸每次回忆起这事，就郁闷得只想一个人呆着。  
“哥哥！”多宝丸实在是拿百鬼丸没辙，干脆抱住哥哥的后背，将他哥压在身下，尽情去回吻。当兄弟俩正打得火热，百鬼丸放在不远处的手机忽然响了。  
“是妈妈⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸喃喃地说。  
多宝丸顿时僵住了，百鬼丸轻轻推开骑在他身上的弟弟，伸手够到手机，递给多宝丸。“有条信息，上面写的什么？”  
多宝丸停了一会才从百鬼丸的手里接过手机。他竭力克制手指颤抖，闭上眼睛定了定神，然后才点开妈妈的信息，念道：  
“‘百鬼丸，你最近身体好吗？最近妈妈不能来看你们，对不起。我给你们寄了一些东西，你们记得收⋯⋯’”这之后还有一些叮嘱哥哥的话，多宝丸只觉得眼睛嘴巴耳朵好像不是自己的，脑袋一片茫然。他把手机还给哥哥。  
“我做饭去了。”  
多宝丸说完便转身下楼，百鬼丸搁下手机，紧跟在他身后。  
多宝丸默默地做饭，百鬼丸在他身旁一言不发地帮他的忙。吃饭时也没人说话，直到临睡前。  
“明天是周六。”百鬼丸爬到上铺，躺在多宝丸身边。多宝丸面无表情地盯着天花板发怔，不知在想些什么。  
“去买床吧，一起去。”  
听到这话，多宝丸扭过脸来，凝视了百鬼丸好一会，脸上终于露出微笑。  
“嗯，一起去。”

新床收拾好后已是下午，百鬼丸与多宝丸一边忙着布置新房间，一边把他们原来卧室中常用的东西搬过来。百鬼丸拎着他们两个的书包，进来时踢到了一个纸袋子。  
他把书包放在地上，掏出袋子里的物品，里面有几张纸和一个大纸盒。打开纸盒，手指碰到很多滑溜溜薄膜状的物品。  
“多宝丸。”  
多宝丸正在整理储物柜，听到百鬼丸叫他，他便回了句：“什么？”  
“你又在网上买了什么奇怪的东西？”  
多宝丸一愣，红着脸说：“我什么也没买啊。”走过去一看，他笑了。  
“这是家具店送的赠品，我让他们放在这的，还没看，差点忘了。”  
百鬼丸把袋子里的几张纸递给他弟弟。  
“上面写了什么？”  
“这是品牌广告单⋯⋯”多宝丸接过，随意翻了两下，瞟到某行字时顿时呆住了。  
“怎么了？”百鬼丸满脸疑问，“床有问题？”  
“不、不是。”多宝丸把广告塞回纸袋，袋子里还有个迷你充气筒。“跟床没关系，我看见句广告语。”  
百鬼丸歪了歪头，多宝丸盯着哥哥的脸，他知道如果现在不告诉他哥，等下他还是要问。  
“那上面写着：‘百分之九十九新婚家庭的选择，情侣间有着火爆销量的高人气产品’。”  
说完，两人呆呆地盯着对方，半晌无语。  
多宝丸望着他哥哥，看他脸颊逐渐红透，他自己也不好意思起来，心想早知就不告诉他哥真话了。  
“这个，你看是什么？”百鬼丸把手里一直拿着的盒子给多宝丸看。  
“是字母气球吧⋯⋯多宝丸挨个察看气球，“一个气球是一个字母，啊！这⋯⋯”  
多宝丸用手掩住脸。  
“气球怎么了？”  
“这些字母，连起来能组成一句英语。”  
百鬼丸有点不耐烦，今天多宝丸说话吞吞吐吐地，一点都不像他平时的样子。  
“我把它们充上气，哥哥你自己用手摸一下就知道了。”  
百鬼丸虽觉奇怪，不过他也想知道气球充起气之后的样子，便点点头。  
多宝丸正要给气球充气，门铃在这时响了起来。  
“我下楼去。”  
说着多宝丸飞似的从他身边跑开，百鬼丸越来越觉得弟弟刚才的态度很反常，好像变了一个人。百鬼丸好奇地挨个摸着气球，摸完最后一个，已了然多宝丸举止奇怪的原因。他不禁微笑，一股暖意蕴在心底。

“哥哥。”多宝丸抱着一个大箱子进来，声音已没有刚才的朝气。  
“谁寄的？”  
多宝丸将箱子放在地上，取出一把裁纸刀，百鬼丸听着刀割破纸箱。  
“爸妈。”  
百鬼丸顿时睁大眼睛。  
“里面有封信，我念给你听。”  
百鬼丸听到弟弟的声音微微发抖，他挪到弟弟身边，将手搁到了多宝丸腿上。  
“⋯⋯这是妈妈写的，还有一张，是⋯⋯”百鬼丸皱紧眉头，“爸爸！”  
多宝丸起初很激动，声调也开心起来，但他念着念着，反而渐渐平静下来了。  
念父亲的信时，百鬼丸几乎什么也没听进去，他们极少与父亲交流。百鬼丸又回想起父亲上次和多宝丸通电话时说的话。恰好多宝丸打开了免提，弟弟的本意是想与他分享父亲的关爱，结果却与弟弟期望的完全相反。  
“那个魔鬼之子！”  
饱含愤怒的声音似乎又在百鬼丸耳边响起。

“念完了？”  
百鬼丸问。  
“嗯。”  
多宝丸回答。  
“箱子里都有什么？”  
“什么都有。”  
“嗯。”  
每次与父母“交流”完，一段时间内，他们的对话就会变得很漫不经心。两人各怀心事。多宝丸一面为父亲的事担心百鬼丸，一面为妈妈几乎仅关心哥哥而微微含酸，这份酸楚与他小时候的经历紧密地牵扯；百鬼丸则想家长既是从小就离他远去，为什么现在却来对他和弟弟说这些看似补偿的话呢？他不懂，心中只觉憋闷。

过了一会，多宝丸握住了他的手，百鬼丸拉着弟弟的手掌贴在脸上，弟弟的拇指稍稍使力，揉按着他的嘴唇，他仰起脸迎过去，探出舌尖舔了舔弟弟的拇指，很快舌头便全含在了百鬼丸温暖的口里，酥酥麻麻的感觉从唇舌散开到心脏，再到血液里。百鬼丸对多宝丸指了指身后新弄好的床，多宝丸将他搂住，在他耳边笑了笑。  
“哥哥，祝我们‘新婚快乐’。”  
百鬼丸怔了怔，想起了那些字母气球，也伏在多宝丸耳边低声说。  
“‘HAPPY WEDDING’，弟弟。”  
说完，多宝丸抱起他，将他轻轻放在柔软的婚床上。  
百鬼丸认为他还是要比异世界的他幸福，同样在朽烂的黑暗中奋力前行，现在的他不仅有血亲相伴，甚至拥有一份禁忌的爱。  
今晚百鬼丸体验到了前所未有的性满足。  
他恍恍惚惚地凝望着多宝丸的灵魂，他和多宝丸的灵魂仿佛如海浪一样纠缠在一起，冲击得他如痴如醉。多宝丸在这片海里不断索取，海涛潮起潮落，纷纷击打在百鬼丸的心脏上。心尖围绕着多宝丸的闪耀海色，不断追寻着、跟随着明亮的痕迹。水波随着风浪摇晃，只有融为一体，才能迎来真正的风平浪静。  
“哥哥⋯⋯百鬼丸、百鬼丸！”  
多宝丸轻轻拍着哥哥的脸，担心他晕过去，百鬼丸终于从持续不断的高潮中恢复意识，他想说话，喉咙却一阵干渴。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我⋯⋯”百鬼丸咽了口唾液，“很好。”  
多宝丸从百鬼丸的身体里拔出，一股温热的液体顺着百鬼丸的大腿缓缓流出。多宝丸躺在他身边，两个人面对面，平复着因激烈情事而混乱的呼吸。  
百鬼丸凑近多宝丸，用他的右腿去轻轻蹭多宝丸的小腿。  
“哥，到此为止吧，你会承受不住的。”  
“我不会。”  
多宝丸抚摸过百鬼丸汗津津的身体，他望着哥哥胸口上的某个红痕，撩了撩遮住他右脸、已经变得凌乱的刘海。  
“不要再逞强了，哥哥。”  
多宝丸声音严肃，听起来就像百鬼丸昨天梦到的异世界多宝丸。  
他们昨晚都梦到了异世界。在那里，他们刚刚相见，但是不知道彼此是亲兄弟。  
“那又怎么样。”百鬼丸低声说。  
多宝丸皱了皱眉。  
“哥你不心疼自己的身体，我心疼⋯⋯“  
“如果你心疼我，就抱我。”  
“可是⋯⋯”  
“抱紧我。”  
多宝丸看着百鬼丸颤抖的嘴唇，哥哥明显很疲惫了。在他印象中，哥哥极少露出脆弱的一面，心里受了委屈，不对任何人说，最多只会拿起竹刀去道场乱砍。如今这具单薄纤细的身体在他身下渴求着他，白皙皮肤上有他留下的点点吻痕⋯⋯今晚即使哥哥再怎么想要他，多宝丸都不再想多碰哥哥一下。  
“百鬼丸！今晚好好休息。”  
多宝丸厉声说。被哥哥当成发泄对象，哥哥又那么不爱护自己的身体，他也有点生气了。  
“别耽误我明天抱你。”  
多宝丸说完就后悔了。假如现在道歉，哥哥也许又会让他来抱。心下一狠，拉过被子，转过身不再理他哥。  
百鬼丸怔怔地望着多宝丸，想触碰他的后背，快要碰到时，又缩回了手。  
不是那样。百鬼丸心想。  
并不是只喜欢做爱才要你抱。多宝丸，你对我来说不一⋯⋯  
实在是太累了，百鬼丸甚至来不及再多想一个字，就陷入了睡眠中。  
多宝丸等了一会，听不到哥哥的动静，知道他睡着了。他转回身重新面对哥哥，伸出手臂，把熟睡中的百鬼丸揽在怀里，也沉沉睡去了。

多宝丸梦到了异世界。  
他看到异世界的他对哥哥举起了刀。  
而现在的他无法阻止异世界的他们相残，只能作为一个局外人，眼睁睁地看着残酷无情的世界。  
异世界的父亲坐在马上得意地俯视着他们。多宝丸记得这种表情，小时候他从爸爸的脸上看到过，就在他从门缝中偷听到爸爸要抛下哥哥的那一晚。马蹄声渐近，多宝丸循着声音望去，异世界的妈妈也来了。  
突然间多宝丸的右眼一阵剧烈地剧痛，甚至把他痛醒了。醒了之后右眼泪流不止，连睁都睁不开。  
“你怎么了？眼睛很疼？”  
多宝丸见百鬼丸也醒了，哥哥声音竟有一丝慌乱。  
眼睛仿若被灼烧般火辣辣地痛，多宝丸勉强笑了笑。  
“我没事，不疼了。”  
百鬼丸不信，弟弟的手在颤抖，显然仍很痛苦。他忙下床奔去浴室，用毛巾浸了冷水给多宝丸敷在眼上。  
“哥哥担心过头了，我真的没事。”  
仿佛要留下伤疤似的，本应是刀划过的地方火辣辣地烧着。多宝丸努力睁开右眼，松了一口气，这边的他的视力并没有受到牵连。望着哥哥担心的神情，本想吻他一下作为安慰，可一凑近他的脸，眼前就会浮现起刚刚在梦中看到的异世界。最后多宝丸摸了摸百鬼丸的头，百鬼丸想要去摸他疼痛的右眼，毕竟看不见，又害怕不小心再戳到他，手指几乎碰到多宝丸的脸时突然停住，心中挣扎一番，最后还是垂下了手。  
“哥哥也梦见异世界了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“⋯⋯抱歉，哥哥。”  
“为什么、对我道歉？”  
百鬼丸因紧张多宝丸的眼睛，说话变得磕磕绊绊的。  
“睡前对你说了不该说的话，是我不对。”  
“你说了什么？”  
“忘了吗？那也好，”多宝丸笑着安慰百鬼丸，“我不疼了，睡觉吧。”  
但多宝丸心里很清楚，今晚他注定失眠。  
百鬼丸凝视着多宝丸的灵魂，知道说不疼只不过是安慰他的假话，通常异世界带给他们的影响，最快也要一天后才会渐渐恢复。  
两人重新面对面躺下，百鬼丸习惯性地靠近多宝丸，如果在平时，多宝丸会伸出胳膊将他揽到怀中，他们会相拥而眠；而这次百鬼丸这么做时，多宝丸反而向后缩了一下。  
“眼睛，还很痛吗？”  
“不，没有。”  
多宝丸主动揽过百鬼丸的肩，百鬼丸听到他低声叹气。本想再说几句话，可百鬼丸终究太疲惫，很快又睡着了。  
只要闭上眼睛，多宝丸便会看到，异世界的他与哥哥持刀相拼的景象。那场景一遍遍地播放、复读，好像是场特意为他制作的电影，作为彩蛋放在结尾，仅仅去为了折磨他的心。多宝丸望着怀中的哥哥，伴着身体起伏，百鬼丸平稳地呼吸着。  
异世界的他要杀死此时毫无防备的百鬼丸简直易如反掌。多宝丸的手里不知何时多了把短刀，手不听使唤，颤抖着将刀尖戳进了哥哥的后心，鲜血顺着伤口淋漓流出，多宝丸震惊得说不出话，手上染满了哥哥的血，再看那把刀，分明是异世界的妈妈自杀用的那把。这时手里又多了件东西，无头子安观音不知为何飞到了他手里。  
多宝丸猛地睁开双眼，他大口大口地喘着气，瞪着自家的天花板，手心里除了汗什么也没有。哥哥不在他身边，床单上没有血迹，布料褶痕暗示着睡在这里人只是下床去了。  
“哥哥！”  
多宝丸失声叫着百鬼丸。实际只过了五秒，百鬼丸就从卧室浴室探出头，发梢滴着水，显然是一听到弟弟喊他马上就跑出来了，多宝丸却感觉时间仿佛过了五年那么长。  
“怎么了？眼睛还疼？”  
“没事。不疼。我⋯⋯”多宝丸晃晃头，头浑浑噩噩地发重，仿佛还在梦里，“我找不到衣服了。”  
百鬼丸没再多问，从衣柜里拿了件衬衣和一条裤子抛给他。  
“吃完饭，我们来比试吧。”  
百鬼丸边说，边指指楼下。  
“好。”  
多宝丸木然地点点头。  
几年前，他们把二楼最大的一间卧室改成了剑道场。除去多宝丸给百鬼丸读书的时间，大部分时光他们都在这里消磨，周末更是这间屋子的常客。百鬼丸时常给多宝丸当陪练，对百鬼丸来说，这不仅是他为弟弟念书给他听的回报，更是作为哥哥，给弟弟在剑术上的一点支持。  
还有一个原因：他们都喜欢挥剑。  
剑道场的刀架上分别放着两把真刀，同样在几年前他们买的。那是两把室町时代末期锻造的刀，由于保护得好，刀身丝毫未损。他们两个一见那两把刀就喜欢得不得了，便立刻买下了，偶尔兴致上来，就会用那两把真刀来比试一番。

“你迟到了。”  
“⋯⋯抱歉。”  
百鬼丸将一把竹刀递给多宝丸，多宝丸迟疑了一下才接过来。竹刀刀柄握在手中，触感竟越来越像缠在真刀刀柄上的柄卷。  
“从早上开始，你就很奇怪。”  
百鬼丸等着多宝丸先攻，若是往常，弟弟马上就会干劲十足地攻过来。现在，他脚下却动也不动。  
百鬼丸歪歪头，十分不解。  
“难道，你想用真刀练？”  
“不！”  
多宝丸大声拒绝了百鬼丸，他搁下竹刀。  
“哥哥，”多宝丸闭上眼，深吸了一口气，再睁开，“我有话想跟你说。”  
他已暗暗拿定主意。  
百鬼丸微微心惊，有种不好的预感。  
“什么？”  
“从今以后，我不会⋯⋯”仿若有把钝器，慢慢割开了多宝丸的五脏，“不会再碰你。”  
“‘碰我’？你在说什么？”  
明明知道多宝丸指的是什么，百鬼丸只是不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“从今以后，哥哥只是我哥哥。”  
“我一直都是你哥哥。”  
百鬼丸蹙起眉。  
多宝丸重重叹了口气，扭过脸，不再直视百鬼丸。  
“我不会再吻你、抱你、跟你做不该做的事。”  
“什么叫‘不该做的事’？”  
百鬼丸声音控制不住地颤抖，走近多宝丸，抓住他的肩膀，多宝丸轻轻拨开他哥哥的手。  
“刚刚不是说了吗，我不会跟你做⋯⋯”  
声音听起来几乎不像是多宝丸自己的。  
“不跟你做爱。”  
多宝丸没有看哥哥的脸，不知道哥哥此刻的表情。他只想离开道场，刚迈开步子，就听见百鬼丸在他身后开口了，声音听上去既愤怒又恐惧，又像是绝望和痛苦掺半。  
“这个世界的你，也要抛弃我吗？”  
多宝丸心头大震，差一点就要回头抱紧百鬼丸。  
“请原谅我，哥哥。”  
多宝丸轻声说。  
百鬼丸听见多宝丸慢慢地关上了门。  
仿佛时光倒流，回到了他刚刚取回部分身体，同时被家人抛弃的那一天。  
只不过这次是百鬼丸心爱的海岸抛弃了他，他又要拖着长长的锚链，在满是礁石的宿命黑海中沉浮飘摇了。

多宝丸背靠着道场的木门，眼睛直直地盯着地板，脑海中一遍遍地回放昨晚梦到的异世界。他了解自己，异世界的他今后必然会对哥哥穷追不舍，直到哥哥死在他刀下才会罢休。他在异世界追杀哥哥，那么这个世界是否也会受到影响，多宝丸没有十足的把握。哥哥在他身边时谈不上有丝毫戒备，他将比异世界的他有更多的机会去杀掉哥哥。除非他主动选择远离。  
异世界的多宝丸为了国家与百鬼丸对立；现在的多宝丸为了守护百鬼丸，仍要与百鬼丸“对立”。  
多宝丸攥紧了双拳。  
只要牺牲他对哥哥的爱就可以保护哥哥，多宝丸认为他能够独自承担这份苦痛。哥哥虽会难过一时，但夺回身体过上普通人的生活之后，随着时间流逝，痛苦逐渐被充实的现实填补，哥哥也许会忘了他们曾经的感情，直到某天，他们只是世界上再普通不过的一对亲兄弟而已。  
即使他的选择将会撕裂他的心。

“哥，吃晚饭了。”  
任凭多宝丸怎么敲门，百鬼丸都没回应。自从早上他们在道场谈过那些话之后，百鬼丸就把自己关在二楼他们原来住的那间卧室，一个人一直呆到现在。  
“哥哥，出来吧，”多宝丸犹豫了一下，才继续说道，“我知道你现在不想理我，但是，为了你自己的身体，总要吃点饭。”  
多宝丸看了看表，已经是晚上八点多了。他提高了音量，又喊了几次，可是百鬼丸仍没有要出来的意思。  
“你不出来，我就强行进去了。”  
多宝丸上楼拿来了备用钥匙，暗想如果哥哥还是不肯吃饭，就算用塞的，也要强迫他吃。  
打开门的瞬间，多宝丸愣在了原地。

屋里空荡荡的，哪有百鬼丸的身影。  
“哥⋯⋯哥哥？”  
即便眼看得清清楚楚，百鬼丸并不在屋中，多宝丸还是忍不住呼唤他。  
“哥哥！”  
多宝丸找遍了家中每一个房间，能容人的地方都找了一遍，寻找哥哥的途中，脑中竟想起了小时候他自己受委屈时躲起来的场景。多宝丸心知百鬼丸不会跟他开这种无聊的玩笑，哥哥根本不在屋子里，他人在外面。也许是在自己做饭时出门的。  
多宝丸从口袋里掏出手机，手机上有一条半小时前发来的未读信息，只顾着在家里寻找哥哥，没听到手机响。消息不是哥哥发的，而是学校通知因暴风雨来袭明天临时不上课，多宝丸啧了啧舌。猛然想起前天手机上曾收到过暴风雨的警报通知，他忙从窗户看去，窗外树摇影动，打开窗，大风几乎吹得他睁不开眼。  
多宝丸不断暗示自己要冷静，但心中焦急的感觉反而越盛，尽量克制住发颤的手指，从收藏拨号中打给百鬼丸。  
电话忙音就像击打在多宝丸心脏上而发出的轰鸣，多宝丸等不及接通便匆忙奔出家门。  
一定要接电话啊，哥哥。

自从多宝丸跟他说了那番话后，突然屋中一切的声音都令百鬼丸烦躁不已，他把自己反锁在以前二楼的卧室，这间屋里的大多数东西已被他们搬到三楼的新卧室，空荡荡的除了旧双层床外什么也没有，百鬼丸坐在地上，他好像又尝到了与小时同样的滋味。  
不，不一样。百鬼丸摇头否定了自己的想法。  
现在比被家人抛弃的那天还要痛苦许多倍，这种痛如看不见绳索般紧紧地勒着他的神经。  
百鬼丸站起来，在屋里慢慢地转着，转到双层床前停住了脚步，摸着那张熟悉的床，回忆里满是那个他现在最不想见的那个人。  
这种感觉真是奇怪又说不清，明明前天还跟他在这张床上嬉闹，今天早上他居然说不要再和他⋯⋯  
百鬼丸侧身倚着落地窗，脸朝着窗外的大海，因为之前忙着升学，他想起已经有阵子没去海滩上走走了。在那片海滩，有与弟弟更珍贵的一个回忆。  
百鬼丸走在街上，狂风早已吹干了他身上的汗，在他耳边呼啸凄厉，犹如上百个幽灵齐声呼号，偶尔有行人在他身边匆匆走过，百鬼丸孤伶伶地走着，仿佛置身于地狱。  
口袋里的手机忽然响了，百鬼丸心中微震，他收到了一条语音信息，那不是多宝丸的声音，他只听到“明天学校停课”这几个字就关掉了语音。  
无所谓。百鬼丸边想边倔强地朝海滩走，胸中却更疼了。

顶着烈风，百鬼丸终于走到了海滩，沉黑的大海在他眼里从来没有变过，他知道现在天气一定很糟糕，但是他没见过，根本想象不出那是什么样子。望着黑黢黢的海面，海的尽头仿佛就是那个触碰不到的异世界，异世界的他在拼命地夺回属于自己的一切，这边的他也不能服输。  
被人说是孩子气也好，猛兽也罢，他都要把属于他的夺回来。夺回来才能拥有希望，继续顽强地活下去。  
百鬼丸已经下定决心。电话铃声隐约在风中响起，他刚刚接通，电话那头便传来了多宝丸焦急的喘气声。  
“哥哥⋯⋯你在哪？”  
没等百鬼丸回答，多宝丸已经从电话中听到了海浪声，他正巧就在附近，只是周围太黑，就算打开手机照明，也没办法马上看清他哥。  
“你在原地等着我！我马上过去！”  
百鬼丸拿着手机，他回头眺望，弟弟明亮的灵魂就在不远处，而且离他愈来愈近。  
他的海岸主动来接他了。  
这时多宝丸也看见了他。百鬼丸站在海滩边，几乎与深色的海几乎融为一体，长长的马尾辫在脑后随风飞扬，目不转睛地盯着多宝丸的灵魂。  
多宝丸也无法从哥哥身上移开视线，他有着强烈的即视感，在异世界初次与哥哥碰面时，他们也是这样望着彼此，久久地凝视对方。  
“百鬼丸⋯⋯”  
多宝丸缓缓走到他面前。  
“哥哥，回家吧。”  
“嗯。”  
多宝丸与百鬼丸并肩走着，一路上只听着狂风呼啸。

多宝丸在二楼随便找了间卧室睡下，他躺在床上辗转反侧，只要闭上眼，眼前就会出现他在乎的人的脸，现实与异世界交织在一起，再也分不清。  
“这个世界的你，也要抛弃我吗？”  
无论哪个世界我都不想⋯⋯  
“百鬼丸，我不会只让你一个人牺牲！”  
妈妈，在这里我陪着哥⋯⋯  
“你这个魔鬼之子！”  
爸爸，哥哥不是⋯⋯  
“哥哥才是这个国家的鬼神！”  
多宝丸睁开疲惫的双眼，他突然觉得口渴，想去楼下喝水。  
楼下厨房黑漆漆地关着灯，百鬼丸坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，一点也没有想睡觉的意思。  
“⋯⋯哥。”  
多宝丸定了定神，悄声喊百鬼丸，“你怎么不睡？”  
“我不困。”  
百鬼丸转过头，看着他回答。  
“已经很晚了。”  
“我知道。”  
多宝丸忽然有点尴尬，他明白再说什么也没用，正准备上楼时，百鬼丸却继续说道。  
“无论是异世界的我，还是现在的我，我都要夺回属于我的东西。”  
多宝丸愣了一下，随即低声说：“哥哥喜欢什么，尽管拿走，”他喃喃道，“这个世界，我没有要守护的景色。”  
百鬼丸站起来，拉开椅子，沉重的木椅擦过地面时发出巨大的声响。  
走到多宝丸面前，两人脚尖正相对。百鬼丸用力捧住多宝丸的脸，多宝丸一惊，想拉开他的胳膊，百鬼丸没有松手的意思，脸近得几乎触到了鼻尖。  
“我要夺回的——”百鬼丸一字一顿地重重说着。  
“是你，多宝丸。”  
多宝丸几乎忘了呼吸，他彻底清醒了。  
“什么⋯⋯哥你说什么⋯⋯”  
“我喜欢你，”百鬼丸顿了顿，又补充了一句，“不是你早上说的那种。”  
多宝丸的心剧烈地跳动起来，夜里静得甚至能听见他自己的心跳。  
“可是⋯⋯哥哥！你干什么！”  
百鬼丸不理睬他，灵活的义手解开多宝丸的裤子，一把拽下，半跪在他股前，张口便含住了硬物的顶端。  
“唔⋯⋯”  
多宝丸强忍冲上头的快感，想推开哥哥的肩膀，但是哥哥非但不放，反而含住他敏感的地方，用力吸吮着多宝丸的冠状沟。  
这下多宝丸差点被他弄得射出来，向后踉跄一步，右手忙扶住椅子才不至于跌倒，左手覆上百鬼丸的面颊，想推开他哥，百鬼丸腾出一只手，拿开多宝丸的手并紧紧攥着，多宝丸没办法抵抗，只能弯下腰，看着他哥不断吞咽他的硬物。他以为哥哥想让他就这么射了，但哥哥停下了动作，把他的灼热从嘴中抽了出来。离开他哥温暖的口腔，多宝丸竟有一丝不适应，硬物上沾满了百鬼丸的唾液，哥哥的舌尖上甚至仍有数丝黏液连着他的挺立。  
百鬼丸站起来，从储藏柜拿出一个瓶子，交到多宝丸手里。见弟弟愣着不动，便拉着他的另一只手，从自己的衣服下摆中探进去，让弟弟的手掌贴在腹部，沿着腰线缓缓抚动。  
“哥哥，别⋯⋯”多宝丸觉得喉咙更干了，他想抽回手，可百鬼丸的身体像有强烈的磁力似的，他清楚地摸到了突出的胯骨，记起哥哥的身体从小时起就一直如此纤细。百鬼丸见多宝丸如此固执，胸中顿时涌起团团怒气，他伸臂搂紧弟弟，狠狠地朝他肩头咬去。  
多宝丸疼得眯起眼睛，不由自主地掐紧了百鬼丸的腰，百鬼丸腿间的勃起抵着他的大腿，肩膀上被咬的地方又疼又辣，已经不痛的右眼也在这时痛了起来。多宝丸浊重的气息呼到百鬼丸的耳畔，百鬼丸感到耳朵渐渐热涨，他又拽着多宝丸的手去触他自己腿间，这次却被多宝丸甩开了。  
“哥哥，”多宝丸嘴唇挨着他耳朵，轻声说道，“对不起，我食言了。”  
百鬼丸仿佛瞬间失重般，双脚突然离开地面，多宝丸将他抱起来，轻轻地放在旁边餐桌上，弟弟迅速褪掉他的裤子，打开刚才他给的润滑液，让冰凉的液体淋湿他的微颤的挺立，百鬼丸仰面躺在宽大的桌面上，润滑液裹着多宝丸的手指，一齐进入了后庭。  
百鬼丸轻轻喘息着，很快便如他所盼望的那样，多宝丸用灼热的硬物填满了他。  
“啊啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸眼前一阵迷蒙，即使如此他仍看得清多宝丸，多宝丸双手撑在他身侧，不停地撞击他。他口中零碎的呻吟伴着皮肤摩擦桌面的细音盖过了外面的风雨，百鬼丸不禁用双腿缠住多宝丸的腰，多宝丸抬起他的右腿，手指几乎陷进小腿肌肉。交合的地方又酥又软，更多肠液自百鬼丸的深处流出，后穴一阵一阵地缩紧，多宝丸快让他哥哥夹得射了。多宝丸停下稍稍喘了一口气，又朝哥哥的软穴冲击，百鬼丸沉醉其中，伸出手慢慢摸着弟弟肩上的咬伤，挣扎着想起身吻他。多宝丸借着体位又将他牢牢按在桌面，百鬼丸只能软在桌子上，强烈的快感几乎夺走了他全部的意识。  
“多宝丸⋯⋯”  
多宝丸见哥哥在高潮中呼唤他，知道哥哥已经在临界点，下意识地想吻他哥，俯下身望着哥哥充满情欲的脸，想起早上的事，他咬咬牙，强忍着不吻他，下身更使力冲撞，甚至百鬼丸的身体被他顶得直往后滑，他将他哥拽回身前，继续尽情放纵。  
百鬼丸吸着气，身子颤抖了几下，白浊自顶端接连不断地滑落，多宝丸握住他湿淋淋的硬物，从根部向上撸动，同时猛地顶了数次百鬼丸一直都敏感的地方，百鬼丸叫喊的声音已连不成句子，白浊濡湿了多宝丸的手和他的小腹。多宝丸股间也一阵涨硬，灼热的液体全部喷到百鬼丸的肠壁上。  
多宝丸放下百鬼丸的大腿，把他从桌上拉起，让他靠在自己肩上休息，百鬼丸一面平复呼吸，一面轻轻抚摸着多宝丸的肩，咬痕仍清晰可触。  
“肩膀，还疼吗？”  
多宝丸摇了摇头，百鬼丸从他肩上抬起脸，想亲吻他弟弟，但多宝丸同做爱时的反应一样，只是侧脸闪避。  
“哥哥现在该累了吧。”多宝丸牵着他的手，在黑暗中小心地带他到三楼卧室。  
“你早点睡。”  
说完多宝丸就要离开，百鬼丸拽住了他的手腕。  
“你去哪？”  
“我到楼下睡，”多宝丸苦笑着说，“我在你身边，会让你睡不好吧。”  
百鬼丸正要否定，多宝丸却默默地挥开百鬼丸的手，独自下楼去了。

转天上午，外面仍刮着狂风，甚至下起了暴雨。多宝丸躺在床上，用手机翻看他和百鬼丸的相片，翻到其中一张，他怔怔地看了好久。那张并不是他们两人的合影，而是百鬼丸被家人抛弃的那天给多宝丸回复的信息，多宝丸怕手机坏掉，于是便把那条信息拍了下来，以照片的形式一直存在新手机里。又想起昨晚哥哥说喜欢他，脸上不禁涨红了。  
多宝丸站起来晃晃头，把某些念头赶出脑袋。手机快没电了，而充电器却放在三楼书包里，他不得不去三楼拿。  
百鬼丸人没在三楼卧室，多宝丸本想拿了充电器就走，但看到哥哥的书包放在旁边，上周五找过书签后也没收拾，便替他整理起书包。一面整理，一面好奇地翻了翻他哥的课本。随手翻开一本练习册，那天怎么也找不到的书签竟然从练习册里掉出来了。  
原来是这样啊，多宝丸想想便明白了。那天他只顾着妈妈的信息，没想到匆忙放书的时候，书签从原本夹着的书中掉了出来，没掉到书包中，反而掉进了练习册里，难怪把书包翻遍也翻不到。多宝丸捏着书签，书签上的铅笔字已经随着时间流逝而变淡，但字的内容早已在他心里越刻越深。  
“‘哥哥，我喜欢你’。”  
多宝丸喃喃念了一遍上面的字，嘴角微微翘起，他还清楚地记得那天书房中发生的事。  
昨晚哥哥说要把他夺回来，其实哥哥早在那天就已经把他夺走了。  
心中怦然而动，多宝丸提笔在书签上又写了几个字，写完他的脸色已变得通红。他要将书签还给百鬼丸，他知道他哥现在一定在那边。

多宝丸推开书房的门，百鬼丸站在书架前，挨个摸着书脊，见他进来，百鬼丸停下动作，转过身望着他。  
“来得正好，帮我把这几本书整理一下。”  
百鬼丸指指书桌。多宝丸应了一声，拿起书桌上的书，把它们放归原位。  
“哥哥，”多宝丸把最后一本书放回到书架上，走近百鬼丸问道，“为什么我在异世界想杀你，你还想接近现在的我？”  
“你不是他。”  
“不对，哥你心里很清楚吧，我们会受到‘他们’影响，‘他们’就是你和我。”  
百鬼丸无言地凝视着他。  
“我那时确实想杀了你啊！”  
“你出的第一招，是什么？”  
多宝丸愣了愣，但很快便垂下眼。  
“为什么先砍我的腿？”百鬼丸说，“既然想杀我，直接刺我的喉咙岂不是更快？”  
“那只是为了阻止你行动⋯⋯”  
“比起想办法阻止我行动，下杀手对你来说更省力吧。”  
“无论我用哪种方法，结果还不是一样！异世界的我认真想杀你，以后还要继续追杀你！”  
这些话说出来比想象中更痛苦，字字如锥，戳刺着多宝丸，也刺伤了百鬼丸。  
“你杀不了我。”  
百鬼丸淡淡地说。多宝丸的眼神中流露出痛苦的神色。  
“我不是说这个⋯⋯”多宝丸闭上双眼，呼了一口气，睁开眼睛继续说道，“你才是，为什么不一刀刺死我，那时我瞎了一只眼，根本无法还手，你为什么不再补上一刀？杀了我，我就不会再纠缠你了。”  
“因为我不想后悔。”  
多宝丸的心脏狠狠地收缩了一下，然后剧烈地跳起来，血液涌到脸颊，一直红到耳根。  
“我不是鬼神。杀了你，我一定会后悔，然后自杀。”  
“哥哥⋯⋯”  
多宝丸紧紧地攥着拳头，书签在他手里捏得发响。  
“你拿着什么？”  
百鬼丸奇道。多宝丸对他摊开手，把书签递给他。  
“书签，我找到了。”  
百鬼丸微笑着接过来，手指拂过上面的字痕，他察觉到书签与之前有所不同。  
“你在上面多写了字？写了什么？”  
多宝丸望着哥哥的笑脸，心中的阴霾一扫而散。他终于要对哥哥说那句他一直想说的话。  
“‘我爱你，百鬼丸’。”  
百鬼丸吃惊地怔在原地，微微睁大双眼，但很快便浮现出了笑容，比午日的阳光还要更温暖的笑。多宝丸上前拥紧他，百鬼丸捧起他的双颊，两人的嘴唇相贴，深深地吻在一起。

“我以后不会再让你寂寞了，百鬼丸，”  
他们在书房地毯上相对而坐，多宝丸在百鬼丸的耳边轻声说，然后含住他哥哥通红的耳垂。  
“再也不会离开你。”  
“那本来就是你的一厢情愿。”  
多宝丸望着百鬼丸，百鬼丸亲了下他的嘴，“我说过要夺回你。”  
多宝丸笑起来，让他哥跨坐在他的腿上。  
“是你赢了，哥哥！”  
他解开哥哥的上衣扣子，粉红色的乳头在衣服下若隐若现，望着哥哥将他的硬物缓缓吞到身体里，他们笑着吻对方，每一次唇舌相触都如蜜糖般甜美，多宝丸的硬物贯穿了百鬼丸，百鬼丸弓起背，闭上眼大声喘息。多宝丸舔弄着哥哥的乳头，乳头逐渐红润挺立，他甚至能听到哥哥肋骨下的心跳声，转头望着玻璃墙上映着他们合二为一的身影，他想他们也许本该如此。异世界的他迟早也会明白，但绝不会用他们现在的方式，异世界的他会给哥哥想要的东西，只不过⋯⋯  
“你在想什么？”百鬼丸皱起眉，“不许走神⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯”快感源源不绝地冲上他的头脑，他摸着弟弟的腰，弟弟虽看起来和他身材差不多，但是腰腹的肌肉摸起来就是比他更硬。  
“我在想你。”  
多宝丸圈住百鬼丸的后背，抱着他翻了个身，百鬼丸背下是柔软的地毯，他弟弟伏在他身上，边吻他边在他身体里肆意挺入，两人如水波般的灵魂融为一体，连百鬼丸自己也分不出界限在哪。多宝丸吻他的嘴，弟弟湿软的舌头在他嘴里纠缠搅动着，舌尖的热度侵袭进他心里，脑袋轻飘飘的，腰胯却仿佛有了意识，迎合着多宝丸的动作来回摆动。他张口含住多宝丸的喉结，舔吮着那凸起，多宝丸的喉间发出满足的咕哝，深埋在百鬼丸后穴的硬挺又涨大了几分。  
“慢、慢点⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸叹息着，却缠紧了多宝丸的身体。  
“我弄疼你了？”  
“没有⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”  
敏感点不断被戳弄，百鬼丸的意识早已混乱，多宝丸还能控制自己的身体，他以为哥哥确实觉得痛了，正想慢慢地从他里面撤出，但百鬼丸仍在渴求他，后穴忽地收缩，恰好紧在了多宝丸的顶端，多宝丸的意识一下子被抽空，猛地向前挺腰，百鬼丸不禁高声叫了出来，肠液从肉穴与弟弟的硬物结合处喷薄，精液顺着挺立的硬柱不断汩出，眼泪也涌出眼眶，沿着脸际滑落。多宝丸用嘴唇覆上他的嘴，下身接着律动，百鬼丸的精液湿淋淋地粘在多宝丸的小腹，多宝丸发现他射了，便用手给他套弄了一会，当百鬼丸再次勃起，多宝丸拉开他双腿，握着他的右脚脚踝，再向他哥的深处插送。百鬼丸兴奋快要窒息，他颤抖着伸出手，多宝丸看懂他哥想要他拥抱，他抱紧哥哥汗湿的身体，百鬼丸大腿阵阵痉挛，狂喜中把精液全部释出，多宝丸深深地吸吮着百鬼丸的唇舌，把全部的爱意全部射进了他哥哥的最深处。

“多宝丸，你怎么还不过来？”  
百鬼丸在书房门口探头，对多宝丸摇摇手里的字母气球。  
“快来，把它们全挂起来。”  
“我马上就来！”  
多宝丸盯着空白的信纸，他想了半天，也想不出要给妈妈的回信上写些什么。他问百鬼丸，百鬼丸则表示全部交给他了。比起父母，多宝丸其实更想写给异世界的他们自己，但那是绝对不可能的。  
他回头望了望身后窗外的蓝天，暴风雨在昨晚已渐渐变小，今天早上已是雨过天晴。放学路上他们就约好了回家后一起去海边冲浪，如果时间允许，再玩一会帆板，然后晚上多宝丸念书给百鬼丸听。但首先要给妈妈回信，再把写着“新婚快乐”的字母气球挂在卧室里。  
在异世界，百鬼丸是他家的一枚弃子。如今不一样，百鬼丸还有他，他们兄弟俩会一直快乐地活下去。  
多宝丸拿起笔，只在信纸上写了一句话。  
妈妈，我们两个挺好的。  
“我和哥哥会永远在一起。”  
多宝丸自言自语地说。  
他封好信放在桌子上，然后跑到三楼，百鬼丸在卧室里等着他。他从微笑着的哥哥手里接过气球，挂在床头墙壁上。锡箔气球在阳光的直射下，闪耀出点点金光。


End file.
